


The Only Hope For Me is You (Alone)

by sunflowersinners



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Party Poison (Song), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic), emo trinity - Fandom
Genre: Bants, Bisexual, Bisexual Female Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Dom Gerard Way, F/M, Flirting, Frenemies, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Lime, No Smut, Non-Canon Relationship, Power Dynamics, Quick Burn, Sadism, Sarcasm, Sassy, Sassy Gerard Way, Sexual Tension, Side Story, Slow Burn, Well-Written, antifluff, bisexual in m/f relationship, bisexual oc, but it gets close, but like, gerard way bants, romantically, sadist gerard way, sadist party poison, sassy party poison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersinners/pseuds/sunflowersinners
Summary: Artless Angel is a powerful mercenary for an 18 year old girl, and she knows the location to a large stock of weapons that a twenty year old Party poison wants. This, along with the fact that she's been tauntingly right out of his grasp for two years now, causes him to be unsure wether to admire or kill her. There aren't many girls in the desert anyways, so he decides to pull an elaborate scheme to nab her until she tells him everything he wants to hear.





	1. Napping and Other Crimes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! this is a lot different than what I typically write - but i think its my best yet! I've had a lot of fun with it and i can see myself putting out the whole story. please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed! my tumblr is @sunflowersinners. TYSM! ily!
> 
> Nov 1 2019: hey guys! I have a Ko.fi page now! If you want to support me with a coffee ill mention your @ for any social media page in the A/N of your favorite story! remember to leave it in the messages section of the tip feature on the website! Here's my link: 
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/sunflowersinners

The road was long, but not any more so than Florrie was used to. She’d been on them for a while now, both in her life and today. But today it was a bit more important that she kept going than it was most days. Most days, she wasn’t being chased by a motorcycle not unlike the one she was on, and a car that was somehow beat up and tricked out at the same time. She wasn’t worried. Poison had been on her ass since she was sixteen. She was eighteen now, and he was twenty, and he was still on her ass. She turned back and blew the car a kiss, her bubblegum pink leather jacket almost strangling her as she did so. Everything else was black. Boots, jeans, shirt. Her gun was blue, matching her hair, but the beams it shot matched her jacket. It was rare enough to find a girl in the desert, let alone one embracing her femininity so much, But it was just her thing. When she turned back she was so caught off guard by the oncoming cliff that she screeched her bike to a halt then and there. Shit. She got off, gun in hand, prepping to meet her old friend. They were on the same team, weren’t they? Just because she was a bit more of a… mercenary… and would sometimes do questionable things for money and information (both things Party Poison didn’t have much of) was no reason they couldn’t pal around.  
Two other boys Poison’s age came over, presumably to keep her from running. Hah, pansy.  
“Jet, Kobra. Always a pleasure. Did you do something to your hair? It’s nice. It’s good. Very pre-apocalyptic.”  
They said nothing.  
He got out last, making a nice grand entrance like he always had to. Florrie clapped.  
“You’re here! Loved that. Can I ask why I can’t just have a nice dinner tonight?”  
Party Poison chuckled, slowly walking over to her and looking down onto her overconfident frame.  
“I would shoot you if you didn’t have valuable information.”  
“It’s one of my most endearing qualities. Now, if you’ll excuse me-”  
She turned to go, but he put a hand on her waist.  
“No. You’re coming with us this time.”  
“And how do you think you’ll swing that, PP?”  
He held his laser beam to her chin and pushed her head up to look him in the eye  
“I’m bigger... stronger... older”  
“My gun is better. And I’m immune to poison, carrot top. Bye bye!” she gently snaked out of his hold and turned to her bike, dismayed to see Jet Star had overtaken it, and Kobra had mounted the second.  
“I believe we have you cornered.”  
“What if I can walk through walls?”  
He laughed.  
“Get in the car, darling”  
She snarled, starting to walk. He put his hand on her back, pushing her along.  
“Please, that’s unnecessary.”  
He pulled a twisted winner’s smile  
“Oh, I insist. Artless Angel, I’ve been waiting two years for this. I’m going to savor it”  
“You make it sound like I’m the bad guy.”  
“On the spectrum of bad guys, you’re definitely worse. I’m not a corrupt little girl.”  
Florrie scoffed, kicking the dirt as he shoved her into the passenger seat.  
“You wouldn’t think I was a little girl after an hour alone together”  
“Please. Like you could last that long in bed with me. Keep quiet or I make you.”  
“Make me then, babe. Half the chicks in the desert would kill for that.”  
Poison growled, decided to ignore her statement, and geared up the car to go.  
“This is kidnapping.”  
“I thought you weren’t a kid.”  
“ ‘Napping’ doesn’t have the same ring to it”  
“I really wish you would go napping right about now”  
“No can do. I wanna catch up with my old pal Party Poison!”  
“You can catch these hands is what you can catch.”  
It was quiet then, as both Florrie and Poison thought of something clever to say.  
The old car pulled up to the run down diner converted into a home and a base. Poison got out and gestured for Angel to do the same, but she stubbornly stayed put.  
“I will literally leash you.”  
“Do it.”  
He sighed, opened the door, and threw her over his shoulder by the waist with ease. She didn’t bother screaming, because she knew nobody would care. Instead, she bit his ear.  
“OW! What the - what the fuck?”  
She giggled, and he bit her lower back in return.  
“Hey!”  
“Yeah, it fuckin’ hurts, doesn’t it?”  
She whined and kicked, causing him to chuckle  
“Yeah yeah, shut it princess. We’ll get you nice and secure soon and I’m sure you’ll love that.”  
He started walking towards the door.  
“You know, I’m pretty sure your hand is on my butt.”  
“Is it? What a shame. Suck it up.”  
“You really love me for someone who hates me. The desert isn’t a dating service, PP.”  
“I will end you if you call me that again.”  
“Not my fault you picked a shitty name.”  
“My name is cool. It’s punk. Your name is the weird one. What does Artless even mean?”  
“Without guile. It’s ironic. Are you smart enough for irony?”  
“I can shoot you in the leg at any moment.”  
“Ah, but will you?”  
“Probably!”  
He slammed through the doors with his prize and threw her down on a worn out couch, watching the guys around him lift their heads in slight awe. There were Jet Star and Kobra Kid, and another, who she didn’t recognize as well, but who she knew was Fun Ghoul. Probably because anything fun died instantly when it looked at him or anyone else here.  
“What, no girls here? Christ, no wonder you’ve been pining after me for two years.”  
He smirked, unphased.  
“I get it, AA, you’re tough. You’ve got a mouth. But I can think of three better uses for it and only one of them is telling me what I wanna hear. So start talking or we’ll be here a while.”  
“Nah.”  
The boys all looked up then, somewhat wonderstruck at her moxie.  
“No?” Poison asked, leaning over her. Jet and Kobra left to go to their bunks, but Fun Ghoul was eating, and he wanted to keep eating, so he stuck around.  
“I’m not telling you where the weapons are being held, Poison. That information sticks with me until I can safely transfer it to my client.”  
“Who even said that’s what I’m after you for this time?”  
“Well it’s the only thing I’ve got that you might want right now except cash. So, unless you caught me just for my cute little ass, I’m assuming it’s what you want.”  
“So maybe I did…”  
He leaned in closer, pinning her to the couch by her shoulders. She smirked.  
“You wouldn’t touch me with witnesses.”  
“You’re right.” He turned to FG. “Ghoul, out.”  
Fun Ghoul shrugged and took his food to the bunk. Florrie laughed.  
“Clever. You’re so clever, PP. Does it ever get tiring?”  
He got up, browsing some old knives and guns.  
“You know, If you don’t shape up, there will be repercussions.”  
“GOD I hope there are. That would make this place way more exciting.”  
Party Poison turned to her with an eyebrow raised and pulled out his laser beam. She continued to speak.  
“Anyways, I’ll be leaving now.”  
She stood to go and he grabbed her, pinning her against the nearest wall, one hand on her neck and the other on his gun.  
“Do I have to cage you for you to get the point? You’re not going anywhere until you tell us where the weapons are.”  
She grinned, disregarding her need to breathe for just a second more.  
“I’m not telling you anything. You know I can’t talk if I’m dead, right? So do it. Kill me.”  
He chuckled sadistically.  
“I’m not gonna kill you, darling. I just need you to comply for a bit.”  
He pressed harder on her throat until he felt her body start to fall into his arms.  
“Goodnight, my Angel.” He hissed into her ear as she passed out into him.  
When Angel woke up, she figured she was probably in the main bunks, where Poison stayed alone. Typical of him. She was actually sat up against a wall on the floor of it, at least, and couldn’t see much. She actually couldn’t even see Party Poison anywhere. Where was he?  
She looked down. Her legs were tied together, but her hands weren’t. That loser probably ran out of rope. She immediately got to work trying to undo some of these stupid knots up and down her faded black jeans.  
“You wake up after an hour and the first thing you do is have at my handiwork? Come on Angel, at least give me some grace here.”  
He almost sounded exhausted, in her mind, but she knew better. At least he was trying his best to still sound tough. He was back with more rope.  
“You should be thrilled that I’m awake. I think you accidentally tied my legs together. I can’t move them, you know. If you were meaning to lace your boots, you fucked up.”  
“Trust me, Art, it was intentional. I have a feeling you’re a kicker. I almost took your boots off and then I realized I didn’t want to deal with the jokes you’d make about that when you woke up.”  
“Ha, foot fetish.”  
“My point exactly. Are you ever mature?”  
They quarreled like children even though it was a literal hostage situation. Poison took to rope and wrapped it around a fire hose hook above her head. He then gently took her wrists and started wrapping the rope around them. She didn’t see the point in fighting it, currently she had no means of escape, so instead she decided to make him feel as red as his hair about the situation.  
“You know, I kind of like this. You’ve never been more attractive. Though, it’s a low bar for me.”  
Poison tried to secure her hands, averting his gaze as much as he could and trying to block her out  
“This is definitely kinky. I’m completely at your mercy, PP. we’re alone. I’m tied up. Even if I wasn’t, maybe I’d pretend to be weaker than you.”  
“Pretend? Honey, I could take you any day. And- either way. Shut up before I tape your lips together.”  
“You’d love that.”  
He got the tape and tore at it, mainly just to fuck with her.  
“You know I could literally kill you right now”  
“You won’t”  
“I won’t?”  
Poison raised an eyebrow, picking up a gun.  
“I’m too fun. I know you like me, PP.”  
“Stop calling me that.”  
“What do you prefer? Redhead? GunDude?”  
He growled, throwing the gun down and quickly locking the door.  
“Call me Sir you brat.”  
She grinned.


	2. Are You Scared?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Artless Angel tries to scam her way out of yet another sticky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I'd like to give a quick heads up that near the end of the chapter there is the teeniest bit of noncon, but it doesn't last long. But! I want to make sure you're all aware of that. I'll also mark it if i can figure out how to! thank you for the love. Please also check my tumblr @sunflowersinners to see how to get your ideas for any and all oneshots written up within this week! tysm!

Party Poison collapsed next to the half tied up and less dressed than that girl on the bed, grinning wildly as he watched her catch her breath. He leaned over her and pushed blue locks of hair out of her face, gently kissing her forehead. First time he’d put lips to her, actually. She groaned.

“You know I’m still not telling you anything, right?” 

He smirked. “That’s fine. Just means I get to keep you here.”

“Right, right. This was a one-off. Nothing’s changed. You’re just horny.”

Poison frowned, crawling back on top of her and surveying her form.

“Mhm. Sure. You know - you’re a special one, Angel. You’re fast, strong, clever. But don’t think for a second that if I didn’t respect you I wouldn’t have my way with you any second of any day from here on in. Please - if I even liked you like that. You’re just the only girl around. And despite Ghoul’s goofy lovability I do not want to bang him. Don’t flatter yourself, honey. I don’t think I’ll ever fall for you like all the other boys do.”

Florrie groaned.

“Please. Like I even want you to. It had just been a while since either of us had gotten laid. Untie me now.”

He smirked, trailing his hands across her stomach and remembering her own defiance. 

“Nah.” 

She smirked back. “That’s cute. Let me go now, or I will get myself out and kill you with my bare hands” 

“I’d really like to see you try that”

She growled, pulling on and somewhat slipping out of the ties he had thrown together in a heated thrall. He climbed further on top of her and pinned her down to stop her. Not really for any particular reason, honestly, he just didn’t want her to be better than him at anything. But she was strong, he couldn’t deny she was strong. What a bitch, he thought. How dare she actually make his life hard like this. Florrie, on the other hand, had begun to kick.

“What, are you gonna try and overpower me this way now? That’s cute. Let me go before I regret letting my guard down to shag you”

“Mhm.”

“You weren’t even that good, PP.”

“Oh?” 

“I’ve  _ had _ better, you know.”

“WHEN?”

“Oh, plenty of times. This girl I met two years ago is still the best I ever had.”

Poison chuckled. “Of course she is. We all know you prefer girls, Angel. That’s not my fault. MOST girls are… sweet, nice. GOOD.  _ You, _ on the other hand…”

She grinned at him.

“I’m all that and more.”

“Sure you are.”

“Are you going to let me go yet?”   
“What are you going to do once I do?”

“Leave.”

“Nope!”

“What if I’m hungry?”

Florrie pulled her lips into a fake pout, trying to keep herself from laughing. At herself, at him, really at all of it. He was ridiculous, all of this was. What an over reaction. If you asked her, he just wanted an excuse to keep her here for god knows how long. And, so such an excuse was found. She wasn’t going to tell him anything, ever, that was true. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t have a great time messing with him while she was here. They hated each other! They might have been a bit horny, but they hated each other. Nothing would change that. 

“Well  _ are  _ you?”

“Am I what?”

“Hungry.”

“Yes.”

“Then I can tie you back up and bring you some food.”

“I’m not your prisoner, Red.”

“You actually literally are!”

“Well. Stop it.”

He suddenly gripped her hair in his fist and yanked on her head, pulling her aggressively closer to himself. 

“Never.”

As he spoke, his lips almost trailed her jawline. His hot breath pushed its way around her skin like perfume and folded away into the air - all she could think of was breathing in retaliation. She let out the tiniest whimper and he grinned, biting his lip.

“I love it when you’re scared.”

“I’m not…”

“Hm?”

“I’m not scared!”

“You sound scared...you look scared, you poor, poor thing. Are you sure you’re not scared?”

He grabbed her again and pulled down, tilting her head back and exposing her neck.

“I suppose I wouldn’t mind startling you a little more…”

She took in a breath to scream and he covered her mouth with his free hand, pressing hard. Was this what he always meant? Was this who he was when he was unrestrained? She shut her eyes, thinking. Quick, quick…

Oh my god, it was so easy. She almost wanted to laugh. 

She stuck out her tongue, and licked his hand.

She licked. His hand.

He screamed and recoiled.

“Dude! What the fuck!”

It wasn’t much, but it was enough time. She grinned and moved away from him, off the bed and ran to throw on some of his old clothes. They were too big, but she didn’t care. She ran out into the main, real, part of the diner. Some very confused killjoy boys looked up from their food and at her. Back to their food, at each other, and then back at Florrie. 

“They fucked!” someone announced.

“Eh, I’d rather kill him, myself and all of you then do it again” Florrie replied with a grin. She then started going around all of the cabinets and kitchenettes to try and get some food, due to the fact that nobody seemed to be offering her any at all. 

Party poison came looking for her a few minutes afterwards, wearing a white shirt, ripped up jeans, and a grimace. When he found her, he stopped dead in his tracks. She was just...there. Wearing his shirt, rummaging around their shit. Living within their chaos. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. It almost seemed okay. Poison had to remind himself what a danger to their state of nature she was, before snapping himself out of it for now. He slowly approached her and slid his arms around her waist, something that outwardly may have seemed comforting but to him was only a security measure.

“You. are. A. weasel.”

“Thank you.”

“No.”

“Angel says you two fucked and she hated it.” Kobra quickly yelled

“Please. I fuck like a Kenneddy.”

“Sure, the dead ones.” 

He scoffed at her. The boys laughed. Jet raised an eyebrow and Florrie continued.

“I will, however, admit that I did share bed with red in a moment of weakness. Do I regret it? No. I have no regrets in life except being born. Would I do it again? Also no. I’m sure each and every one of you sorry souls has your issues with bedroom affairs, and I don’t care to find them out anymore.”

“You’re exaggerating, Angel-” He announced, pulling her in tighter. Much tighter, she couldn’t hardly breathe. But she wouldn’t let that show. She knew he knew. He leaned forward and whispered down into her ear.

“But you and I both know what happened, don’t we? No matter what you say to the others. Nod.”

She nodded, trying to rip herself from him for air. He let go with a smirk.

“Good.”

“It’s not like I said anything. My first rule is always do what you have to in order to survive, PP.”

He snarled in her direction, before looking back at the guys.

“We’ve really been treating her too nice for a captive. Or for just a bitch.”   
“That’s sexist.”

“It’s really not, love. Not all girls are horrid. You, just are.”

She said nothing. 

“I really think we should do something - something. To put her in her place.”

The boys seemed tired of his obsession. Ghoul spoke up.

“She’s your girl, Poison. You can do whatever.”

“She’s not - well - nevermind. Anyways, you all can stay here if you won’t help. I might want to do this much alone anyways.”

Florrie started backing up from him, but he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her to his side.

“Are you scared, Angel?”

“Fuck you.”

“I thought you said never again. But, if you insist…”

He grinned and pushed her down to her knees, kneeling too behind a half wall where nobody could see. He felt her up gently, but hard enough to make her blush. 

“Let go of me!”

“Never.”

His smile was twisted, but he knew internally that he wouldn’t go further than this. He just wanted to rattle her, scare her into obedience. If she even knew how to do that much. He leaned forward and put his lips on her jaw, starting to kiss up and down her neck; she moaned.

“Someone enjoying this?”

“Not one bit.”

“You sure, Angel?”

“Oh, positive.”

He smirked. “Okay, I’ll stop.”

She sat up quickly, before he pushed her back down. “No no, you stay there. I’m just going to sit here with you.” 

She blinked. He grinned. They sat. 

“I’m not saying it.”

“Saying what, darling?”

“Whatever you’re trying to get me to say.”

“I’m simply respecting your rights to consent.”

“You weren’t before!”

“I’m a changed man.”

“Mhm.” 

More silence. More radio static. Always the quiet when they ran out of clever things to say.

“I’m not going to say that I want your hands and or mouth on me, PP. That’s how you get diseases.”

“So you won’t say it, but you do, don’t you?”

“You read into things a lot for someone who probably can’t read.”

“I can be incredibly scholarly when I need to be.”

“When do you need to be?”   
“Almost never.”

“Thus the reason the higher ups would never associate with you for jobs. You’ll die out here if you keep like this, red” 

She furrowed her eyebrows, almost concerned. He was no fun dead. Nobody was. 

“I was born to die, baby”   
“You were born to live.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Was I?”

He pulled in closer, not grabbing her or tugging, just… leaning. Leaning in closer to his Angel. And maybe she leaned in a bit too. He kept on. 

“Are you still scared?”

“No...Maybe.”

He smirked. “Oh? What of?”   
“You...”

“Good.”

He pushed his lips to hers with all the force he could.


End file.
